Small electronic devices equipped for wireless communication such as chip cards and RFID tags may in certain applications require a cryptographic key, for example for secure communication with a terminal or for authorization. Since the chip area and the computational resources of such electronic devices are limited approaches for supplying such an electronic device securely with a cryptographic key at low computational burden for the electronic device are desirable.